


Other Worldly

by orphan_account



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Anal, BDSM, Burning, Dark, Demons, Edge Play, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fire, Harm to Children, Hell, Humiliation, Hybrids, Knife Play, Male Dominant, Masochism, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mental Coercion, Mind Control, Multi, Needles, Oral, Other, Pain, Pet Play, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Sadism, Scat, Slavery, Torture, Toys, Transformation, Watersports, force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddy wakes up in another wold after a car accident and soon realizes she's in hell. Not only that but she's there with Wilson's girlfriend, and Wilson, and soon comes to realize that House is running the place and has all the powers of a sick, twisted, demon rapist. She begins to realize that maybe she likes the treatment more than she ever thought she could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very sick, twisted, fucked up story I wrote for someone and I thought there is a possibility others might be interested. Read all the warnings before reading the story I will not apologize for your inability to read notes correctly when I am telling you right now this story is by FAR not for everyone.

Cuddy woke up in the hospital, her hospital, and she was dressed normally. Well rather normally. For some reason she was in a red cocktail dress, it was short and low cut but something she recognized having worn in the past. She had all her memories except the one of how she got there or why the hospital was completely dead silent. She pulled herself up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Nothing hurt, not even her head. This was really bizarre. She walked over to the window and looked out, everything out there looked normal, except it was winter. The trees were bare, snow covered the ground. If she recalled correctly it had been summer before this but since she didn't know the events leading up to this she wasn't sure if that memory was right either.   
She started to head down the hall, calling out to try to find anyone. It was like the place was completely deserted and her voice echoed off of the walls. It was the only sound being made other than the click of her heels on the tile. What had happened? This place basically looked like a museum, a monument set up to showcase what her hospital looked like on a daily basis. She paused when she heard a faint cry of anguish down the hall. It was coming from Christina 's office. Was Christina here?   
"Christina ?!" She cried and took of running in the direction of the sound. She rounded the corner quickly and burst into the head of psych's office to find her laying on the floor looking terrified. She quickly got down by her, other than that she wasn't injured. SHe was in a tight strapless black dress and smart looking stiletto heels with thigh high stockings. "What? WHAT IS IT!?"   
"House..." She breathed and sat up. "I think we are dead."   
"What?" Cuddy asked stupidly.   
"Considering the fact that he was here a split second ago and vanished into thin air I'm pretty sure we aren't on Earth. Also he told me things." She said and looked at her.   
"Christina you aren't making sense." Cuddy said.   
"Neither is an entirely empty hospital or the fact that it went from being June to december outside." She got to her feet and brushed her dress off. "He said we were all in a car accident and that we had died and...WILSON!" She yelled and took off running. Cuddy wished she would have finished explaining herself before doing that but she knew of Christina 's huge crush on the guy it wasn't surprising that she wanted to find him.   
"Christina !" She yelled and ran after her. She caught up with the woman when she got to Wilson's office. He was sitting on his couch looking confused. He was in a perfectly pressed black tuxedo. Had they all been going to a party? Coming from one? Why could Christina remember things and she couldn't?   
"Oh thank God." Christina was saying, "James, James look at me." He slowly turned his head and met her eyes. He opened his mouth and started to talk, there was just no sound. He frowned and shut it again, it was like he had already noticed this and had been trying to convey the problem but gave up rather quickly.   
"This is kind of awesome." House's voice came from behind the three of them. They all turned to see him standing there looking very proud of himself.   
"House! What the hell is going on here!?" Cuddy demanded. He laughed, a demonic sort of powerful laugh that seemed to echo from everywhere at once and shook the walls. Cuddy felt amazingly terrified at that noise and stumbled back and away from him. That sound was not human.   
"You don't get to ask questions any more sweetie." He said and approached her. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her from the floor til her feet were kicking at thin air. "I run this world and you are all my little toys. That's why Wilson can't talk, I was so fucking sick of hearing his voice and with what I'm about to do to all of you I don't need his dumb begging and pleading until I'm ready to get aroused again."   
"House..." Cuddy breathed, her hands clawing at the wrist of the one hand that was holding her up. His leg appeared completely normal, there was no cane, and normal human House would not have the strength to do this without falling or quickly becoming winded. "House let go of me."   
"No. You are my personal set of fuck holes now and you aren't going anywhere." He smiled, his eyes flashing bright red. A moment later, after a mild flash of light there was a collar around Cuddy's neck and House was gripping the leash to it. He had leg her go and she had fallen and was now strangling on the leash. She scrambled to her feet. He locked the leash around his wrist and looked over at Christina . "Now....what am I going to do to that lovely, barbie body of yours."   
"HOUSE PLEASE!" Cuddy screamed. He backhanded her without a second thought, sending her down again only to start choking so she was forced to get on her knees to stop it. Tears were flowing freely and she was trying to catch her breath. This thing wasn't House, this was a demon.   
"You aren't going to do anything to me. As much as I can now believe what you said you aren't touching me." She breathed.   
"What did he say?" Cuddy asked, in quite a bit of panic.   
"Go ahead Christina , tell her. I want to watch her piss herself as she finds out." House smiled at her evilly, his eyes had gone from red to entirely black. She started to shake and she did feel a twinge in her bladder. She had never been more scared in her life.   
"He said---that we had all died in a car crash. In a car that you were driving." Christina whispered, "He said that this was his heaven and our hell and since you were the driver you get it the worst. He told me that your afterlife gets to be him having you as a slave because of your selfish behavior on earth and due to the fact that to keep his ass out of the fire time and again you involved me and Wilson and we both went along with it, we are only slightly less guilty than you. He said he owns us now." Cuddy looked at her. With the small things she had just seen, House's eyes being entirely black, the demonic laugh, the fact that Wilson couldn't talk, and the completely empty hospital, there was no way she couldn't believe it. She felt like she might black out and she started to, when she was suddenly snapped back to the waking world.   
"No you don't get pass out." House smiled, "You will be around to entertain me at any moment I want, at any given time, for all eternity Lisa. This is your hell, and you brought them with you. Are you proud of yourself?" He asked and yanked up on the leash until she was forced to stand. An unseen force pulled her from him and slammed her into the wall, the leash around her neck magically growing in length so that she would stay connected to him. He had control over her body, and she was magically attached to him by a leash that would grow or shrink according to his whim. Some weird pressure was keeping her pinned to the wall. That's basically what did it and she felt piss start to trickle down her leg.   
"Why?" She breathed. House groaned softly as the puddle formed around her feet. She saw Christina look away from her as well as Wilson, but it was kind of too late, they knew it was happening and if they were trying to spare her humiliation it wasn't working, especially since the liquid coming out of her could be heard splashing on the carpeted floor.   
"Because, God is either an asshole or a savior and this time, he chose to reward me." House laughed, "Look at you, such a weak little filthy fuck toy. I've waited a long time to watch you break like this. Piss yourself in fear of me, knowing that I have ultimate control over you." He laughed, "What do I have to do to get you to shit yourself?"   
"HOUSE!" Christina screamed at him and Cuddy watched as she was violently pinned to the floor and her dress was ripped away from her. Now she was only in her black bra, matching panties, and the garter belt that was holding up her thigh high stockings. She cried out but it was cut off in a choke.   
"It's MASTER now, to both of you bitches. Christina get over here and lick up her mess." He commanded.   
"No." Christina gasped, happy that she could find her voice, unlike Wilson who was just sitting there in complete shock of the situation. House let out a very evil little chuckle.   
"No? Wanna see how hard it is to disobey me here?" He asked her. She whined and then was lifted by an unseen hand and maneuvered onto her hands and knees. She yelled out again, it was clear with the look on her face that the actions were not of her own doing yet she clearly couldn't stop herself. She started to crawl towards Cuddy like some amazing seductive jungle cat, the only thing not seductive about her was her extremely terrified face and Cuddy realized that he was going to let her keep her natural expressions because he was getting off on the terror and humiliation she naturally felt. It wasn't something he'd ever have to fake with them.   
"I'm not doing this...this is not my choice!" She screamed at him.   
"Yeah like I give a shit." He breathed as she reached them, she bowed down gracefully and started to lick at the puddle on the floor, her ass high in the air. House took out his cock as if he could care less about them watching and started to stroke it as she worked. He came closer. Christina was gagging and coughing as she worked but whatever powers he had over her wouldn't allow her to stop, she was completely at his mercy. She couldn't stop crying.   
"Make it stop, please...." She begged and then gagged hard but managed to regain composure before starting again. Wilson let out a groan. Then looked utterly surprised that he had made any noise at all. House laughed and looked over at him.   
"Someone enjoying in death what he did in life?" House asked her, "Tell me again what your dark fantasy about her was." He smiled evilly at Wilson.   
"House no....don't...she can't--" He was cut off as some unseen force took control of him. House got even closer to Cuddy who was just a sobbing mess at this point and continued to stroke himself. Christina had licked up all she could on the floor and had started to lick it off of Cuddy's lower leg. The gagging was less now, she was clearly getting used to it. "I wanted to fuck that little whore. Fuck her in the ass, hard. I don't even care if she'd had it there before. All the better for me. It would be tight, hot, her blood would be enough lubrication."   
"JAMES!" Christina screamed in horror. It wasn't that the fantasy to her was that bad, she was just horrified that the man she had secretly fallen for had fantasized about doing this to her.   
"That's all she's really good for anyway, no one wants to hear her inane psychobabble anyway. With tits like those who the fuck gave her a degree in anything? She should rightfully be a whore and I'd make her mine. Probably jam a couple dozen needles into those tits she's always shoving in everyone's face." He growled, it was a very primal tone of voice and Christina shuddered, she hated that she was becoming aroused from that and she didn't think it was at all House's doing, he was far too focused on watching Cuddy's terrified face at that point.   
"Thank God you finally admitted it." House laughed, he was trying to stare into Cuddy's eyes and she knew it, so she was looking anywhere but him. Christina 's head moved up under her skirt and she felt the woman's full lips against the wet crotch of her panties. Then she felt her teeth tug them aside gently as the woman nuzzled her face into her piss soaked folds. She cried out, that felt good, why did it feel good? He was making it feel good! The bastard!  
"I know what you are thinking little slut. That's the one thing they didn't give me power over. If you feel aroused you are doing it on your own. The only person's arousal I have control over here is mine. They gave me full permission to fuck all of you...oh why be nice, rape. If you enjoy it that's on you. I didn't care either way but it's fucking hot to know you have a soft spot for therapist bimbo." He laughed. Cuddy whined and then moaned. The unseen force was still pinning her in place. He was still stroking himself with one hand and had shifted his gaze down to watch Christina . She was working eagerly at Cuddy's cunt like she had done it several thousand times before.   
"You can---control how she acts though...it's physical stimulation House it's only natural that my body--" An invisible hand from nowhere slapped her hard across the face then grabbed her and forced her to look in his direction.   
"How many times am I going to have to tell you that it's MASTER now. And yes I can CONTROL her but I'm not. I can, however read minds. That slut has been with a lot of women, she knows exactly what she's doing and she likes it." House laughed. "I know everything about each one of you now, your darkest sexual fantasies, your greatest fears, and every damn fetish each one of you has. Be very afraid Cuddy because right now I have almost unlimited power and I can make ALL of it happen beyond any of your control. This is my world. Welcome to it." He groaned loudly and shot his cum all over Christina 's back and into her long hair. She let out a disgusted groan but the vibrations from her mouth because of that hit Cuddy's clit just right and she orgasmed rather hard considering that none of this should be arousing her at all. Yet if he knew everything about her at that point he knew that she harbored fantasies of things even worse than this. Not that she ever put them into practice because the majority of them were very dangerous. Fantasy was a place before were she could go to live out her deepest desires, and have amazing orgasms. She wasn't sure she wanted to actually live the things that got her off. They had been held as dark secrets in her brain, in heavily password protected and hidden files on her computer. Now there was no denying her darker sexual side and she was fairly sure he was going to make her live out every second of every fantasy she had ever had. It both aroused and terrified her. This truly was hell and House was the king of it.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson is given some demon like powers by House in order to torture Christina. House plays mind games with Cuddy and humiliates her further in order to get off.

Other Worldly 

Chapter 2

Cuddy wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, or passed out, or been transported somewhere, she just knew that she had. There was a blank spot in her memory and now she was laying in a rather lavish bedroom somewhere. The collar was still around her neck and the magic leash was still attached to it. It had been connected to the wall behind the bed. She was in a rather slutty and revealing catholic schoolgirl outfit She was clean though, at least in the way that she wasn't covered in her own piss any more and she didn't feel like she had been violated sexually in any way but that didn't mean she hadn't been. House could have just removed those memories from her. Though she did have to pee again, shit. What was with that? She knew he knew all her secrets now she hated that he knew that one. She shifted and squeezed her legs tight together, looking down at the black, platform porn star pumps he had put her in.   
The flat screen on the wall across from the bed flickered on. It was ridiculously huge and the picture was far better than even HD. It was like she was looking into a window of the room next to her. What she saw was Christina, still in that black lingerie and strapped down to a table in what looked like a rather sick dungeon. Not a normal BDSM one, an actual one. Wilson was there, standing over her while she was out, he looked half possessed.   
"Hey Cuddy." House said, he was suddenly right next to her and she screamed and jumped away from him but he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. "Come on, doesn't hurt to watch a little erotic media to get us warmed up for our fuck fest, right?" He breathed in her ear. A chill went through her. He was hard, she could feel him pressing into her ass through the stupid, girly, ruffled panties she had on under that short pleated skirt.   
"Let go of me, House." She whispered, he had her pinned pretty tightly. All she could really do in way of struggling was wiggle her ass and when she realized that was getting him off she stopped herself. She suddenly felt and electrical zap through her body, it was painful.   
"I told you that it's Master now. You should start calling me that before I have to beat it into you." House laughed, "Now, Wilson there has some of my powers. He's only allowed to use them to hurt and humiliate her. He understands that if he uses them for anything else, then he's going to be punished. Only he and I know what that punishment is but, considering how severe it is, I don't think he'll stray from the rules. Besides, he's wanted to do some pretty rough things to her for a very long time."   
"Wilson isn't like that." She whispered, not exactly sure she even believed what she was saying. She wanted to believe it, that was the truth, but she didn't know if she actually did.   
"Oh really? Like you aren't the girl who gets off on extreme torture, humiliation, and snuff fantasies?" He said and licked her ear gently.   
"They were stories, in the realm of fantasy, could never happen. A safe way to explore and alternate reality." She whispered, and then felt herself start to wiggle against him, although this time she was very aware that he was making her do it. It was probably what had over taken Christina before. "I'm not doing that on purpose."   
"I know, but I wanted some stimulation. You are giving me blue balls." He laughed. "Go ahead Wilson." He called at the TV and as if by magic Wilson looked up. He gave the camera a demonic smile and slapped Christina across the face. Even though Cuddy was still wiggling against House she winced. Christina came too almost immediately and screamed loudly. 

"SHUT UP WHORE!" Wilson yelled and grabbed Christina's throat cutting off her scream almost instantly, "This is my game now, my fantasy and you are just an expendable part of it." He smiled. Christina looked at him with large, doe eyes. If they were already dead it meant she couldn't be killed, Wilson could do what he wanted, and she'd only suffer. As someone who was a switch in the Dom/sub lifestyle, and also who appreciated all aspects of pleasure and pain this idea was extremely daunting to her as well as very arousing.   
"James..." She coughed once he had let go of her throat, "Don't do this. You are only giving him what he wants. I know he's watching us right now, I'm not sure how, but I know he is. I can feel him."   
"How do you know I don't want this as well?" He asked. From a nearby tray he picked up a scalpel and held it in front of her face. She yanked at the restraints on the table, the chains rattled loudly and she knew she wasn't going anywhere any time soon.   
"He's making you do it." She said.   
"Doesn't mean I want it any less. Maybe this is what I need. That extra push to realize my darkest desires." He placed the scalped under the bra, between her breasts and cut through it easily, exposing them. She cried out and started to blush, turning her head away from him. "He told me you can't die in here, none of us can. If that's the case, I'm going to do what I always dreamed about and you can't stop me."   
"This isn't at all like you." She whispered.   
"It's not like the old me but lets face it Christina. House is in control here, he's going to make every one of our lives hell, if he is being what he considers 'nice' and letting me take out all my sexual frustrations on you which in turn means a lot of pleasure for me, I'm going to take it. I have no idea what's in store next, because I could be the torture victim in an hour or two. I'm going to take the pleasure when I can. There is no talking me out of this." He said, speaking with total conviction. She had to admit he had a good way of looking at the situation and she couldn't exactly say she blamed him for the logic he was operating under right now.   
"I'm sorry our first time had to be this way." She whispered.   
"I'm not." He smiled weirdly but she saw something in his eyes that indicated he was. 

House, at that point, was paying way too much attention to the way Cuddy was wiggling over his cock to care that Wilson had attempted to give Christina some minor comfort in the situation. Cuddy felt House's hands on her hips as she was forced to grind against him sensually. Then, in a second's notice, whatever was compelling her to do that stopped. She blinked a few times and then felt the sudden urge to pee. She whimpered loudly.   
"Ho--Master, I have to go to the bathroom." She said softly.   
"Yeah, about that, you don't get to any more." He laughed and then yanked her hair back so her head was tilted up and he was looking down into her eyes.   
"W-what?" She breathed. What kind of sense did that make?   
"I mean an actual bathroom. For one, you are no better than an animal in this world so I will take you outside when you need to go. Also when I am ready to do it, if I'm not busy or whatever. You will not go unless you are outside. If you do, there will be a punishment. Feel free to beg me to take you out, though, and tell me how horrible I am and how badly you have to go. If you do a good job humiliating yourself, or offering me sexual pleasures in exchange for the privilege to go do your business outside like the dirty little bitch you are, you might be surprised at how fast I respond." He smiled, "Right now, we are going to watch what Wilson wants to do to her. Feel free to wiggle all around and do anything you can to keep from pissing yourself. If you do, you are not going to like the punishment that comes with it."   
Cuddy felt her face flush with embarrassment and arousal. He was taking control over something she ultimately didn't have control over. This was just the start of her little fantasy world. Where she was reduced to nothing but some kind of animal used for fucking. He was trying to house train her essentially. The irony of that term was obvious to her now. She crossed her legs over each other and squeezed them tightly. She hated the fact that she loved what he was doing and tried to focus on the screen instead. 

Wilson had cut Christina's panties off by that point as well, only leaving her in the garter belt and stockings with he heels still on her feet. She was struggling pretty badly, and mostly because she had no idea where he was going with this, only that it was going to cause immense pain and pleasure. She saw him pick up a needle from the tray and he held it so he could be sure she could see it.   
"You know needles in the tits are pretty awful but I can make that worse." He told her. She swallowed hard, how the fuck was he going to make putting needles in her tits worse? She watched as the metal started to glow red hot.   
"No...OH GOD NO!" She screamed and tried to wiggle away from him. It was doing her no good. He ignored her and jammed the needle into her left tit right by the nipple. She let out a loud scream, so loud she was sure she had damaged her voice a bit. That had been far worse than she had ever imagined. She wasn't sure if it was because that's how it felt in the real world or some how he or House were making her breasts far more sensitive than they ever were before.   
"Wow...I bet you wouldn't want that to happen again, or I don't know, about 50 more times, right?" He laughed and picked up another needle and made it glow hot.   
"Please don't....please fuck it hurts...." Christina begged him and he ignored her and stuck another one in, right by the first, causing her to scream again. Her body twitched oddly at the sensation, trying to get away from the burning heat and the pain but she had nowhere to go. She was getting so aroused and that mixed with fear and agony creating a feeling that was kind of making her feel high. It was weird. She was beyond the point of remembering House knew her darkest fantasies as well and this was among them. However like Cuddy she had never been sure she actually wanted to live it out. 

"Master...please let me use the bathroom." She begged, it was getting to a point where she couldn't even concentrate and she was sure had had done this on purpose. Another painful shock went through her body and she let out an odd squeak. Her hand went between her legs as she pressed it against her crotch to try to keep from losing control.   
"Okay first of all use specific terms. Piss or shit. That's all. Second, don't call it a bathroom, just say what you need to do. Third, I really like what Wilson decided to do to Christina and I want to watch it so you are going to have to wait. Unless you can offer me something far more entertaining than watching this, you don't get to go." He started to stroke her hair soothingly and she started to wiggle again trying to get into a more comfortable position so she wouldn't lose it.   
"I have to go really bad I don't even think I could walk outside at this point." She breathed.   
"Well then, sucks to be you." He laughed, "Now shut up and let me watch this." Cuddy moaned and then started to cry. She could feel how aroused she was just holding onto her pussy like that and she hated it. She started to rub her palm against her clit roughly, feeling a nice jolt of pleasure as she did that distracted her from how bad she had to go. If he was aware she was doing this he wasn't saying anything and so she continued. By the time she looked back up at the screen Wilson had about 20 needles in each of Christina's tits and she was beyond the point of even screaming in pain any more. 

Christina's entire body was coated with sweat, every so often she gave an involuntary jerk. Her pussy was soaked and going completely ignored because of the fact that he was too focused on his own pleasure to care a damn thing about how she felt. Her arm jerked, pulling the chain tight for an instant before relaxing again. She had no clue why she had just done that, just that she had. Wilson laughed. He brought his hands to both of her tits and squeezed them viciously. The needles had all gone back to their normal silver color but it didn't matter, the damage was done and the squeeze he just gave her evoked a new scream from her throat.   
"Wilson...please..." She whispered, "I need to cum."   
"Really?" He asked and then laughed a bit, "This is turning you on? Weren't you the one just screaming 'stop' continuously? I don't know how much I believe you Christina." He put his hand between her legs and gave her pussy a nice slap. This sent her over the edge and she cried out, but this time in pleasure, her hips bucking up wildly trying to make more contact with his brutal hand. "Hmm guess you weren't kidding. However you did that without express permission so now you need to be punished."   
"No....." She whined once she could find her voice. That orgasm had been amazing but she couldn't go through more of this torture. It was messing with her head far too much.   
"Oh yes....because you came before I could, you are a dirty little pain slut and you didn't deserve to get any pleasure from that, especially not an orgasm." He told her. He got up on the table and straddled her. He put his full weight on her, sitting on her abdomen. She grunted a bit, she didn't like this feeling at all and now he was pressing on her bladder, which had he not been doing she wouldn't need to pee. Now she had to, if he got off of her the feeling would go away and she knew that.   
"You're an asshole." She told him.   
"If you think I'm an asshole now...." He smiled and then she felt it. The needles in her tits were all starting to heat up again, all at once, rather slowly but they were heating up. Wilson took his cock out and started to stroke it, staring down into her eyes.   
"Oh God....fuck..." She whispered and started to wiggle. Taking a fiery hot needle one at a time had been hell, she didn't know how she was going to handle twenty at the same time, "Hot...oh fuck it's too hot..." She whined and started to wiggle.   
"That's the point." He laughed. "God, you were always such a cock teasing bitch before. Making everyone want you at the hospital, including the women. You know how they talked about you there? You know what most of the men wanted to do to you? Vile, degrading, horrible shit. I believe I was among the worst except the weird anonymous story that got passed around about you getting snuffed. I admit, I came pretty hard when I read that one. It was well written, not sure who it was from though. Could have been one of your weird patients. Doesn't matter." He laughed. The needles started to actually glow, they were only at a dull red now and she started to let out a low scream.   
"Stop...please...OH FUCK" She wiggled, her body starting to twitch once again to try to get away from the burning. Her bladder released, there wasn't that much in there but the pressure he was putting on her wasn't helping.   
"Did you just piss yourself? Pretty undignified for the head of psych." He smiled.   
"FUCK YOU! THIS HURTS! YOU ARE SITTING ON MY GOD DAMN STOMACH!" She yelled at him. He pulled his hand back and slapped her. His hands laid lightly over the top of the hot needles, seemingly not affected by the heat at all, and she felt and electric shock run through her, starting at her breasts. When she opened her mouth to take in a gasp of air after that, in went his cock and he started to fuck her face brutally, like it was any other hole in her body meant for that treatment. The needles were still glowing. 

Cuddy, had gone silent, she was watching them now. Christina in all sorts of pain, her body sweating and twitching. The small amount of piss coming out of her as it got to be too much, and now Wilson fucking her face as if it was just a play toy. She was rubbing at her own pussy fiercely now. She wanted to be Christina, she wanted to be at House's mercy like that. She had all but forgotten how badly she had to piss, she just wanted to cum now. Her breath was coming out in small hiccups as she tried to stifle the moans of pleasure threatening to escape.   
"If you are going to do that, might as well give me a show." House said and then lifted her and turned her to face him. She immediately pulled her hand away from her pussy and closed her legs tightly. "You know slut, with a mentality like that, you won't ever be taken outside to piss." He laughed.   
"You are disgusting." She breathed. Her body was trembling with arousal and the impending orgasm she had denied herself because she wouldn't yet give in to all he was trying to demand of her. "I have to pee." she told him seriously.   
"You have to what?" He asked.   
"Piss...fine...I have to piss. Take me outside." Her voice got dominant. She knew she was in no position to be demanding anything but she hoped her tone of voice would shock him into thinking she had balls and he'd just do it. Of course those hopes were dashed when he laughed at her.   
"You really have to go huh?" He asked her.  
"YES!" She screamed at him.   
"Alright, calm down. Lets make this entertaining for me and give you some relief." He smiled and a small glass appeared in his hand, it would hold maybe about four ounces of liquid not more than that. "You can go enough to fill this, then you have to stop."   
"W-what?" She breathed.   
"You heard me. It should help a bit, well depending on how much you have to go. If you can't stop and you over fill it, there will be a punishment. Or you can opt not to do it at all and try to wait." He told her. "However if you have a full on accident after denying my request there will be a punishment for that as well."   
"That's degrading." She told him.   
"Yeah and it's exactly why I want you to do it." He smiled. "You got thirty seconds to accept or reject the offer." Then from nowhere a clock appeared, floating in midair and directly in her line of sight that read 30 seconds. It started to count down. She eyed the glass and then him. He was offering her a chance to not have an accident, however at the same time she had no idea what he intended to do after she filled that tiny glass or if she would even be able to make herself stop before it spilled over. Right before the clock was about to tick down it's last second she grabbed the glass from his hand.   
"I'll do it." she whispered. "Do you have to watch me?" "Duh!" He said like she was stupid. She frowned and then shifted onto her knees. She pulled her panties off and set them on the bed, she was upset with how wet they were from her arousal and visible so. With a trembling hand she put the glass under her. He smiled wickedly. "Go ahead sweetie. Piss for your Master." She let out a tiny, pleasured groan. Why was that so hot? God she hated and loved him so much in that moment. Only House could come up with a world as twisted as this one.   
She looked at him and then down at the glass. She wanted to make sure she didn't spill anything and some how break the rules that he seemed to make up on the spot. Her body trembled a bit, but she was actually too nervous to make anything happen.   
"Really? I thought you had to go so bad." He teased her.   
"I...I can't go with you staring at me like that."   
"Learn to, because I'm going to be staring at you any time you do this you naughty fuck toy. To watch you do things that you would have previously considered very private and dirty gets me off. Adapt to it or be very miserable." He informed her. She whined again and closed her eyes. She felt a bit of piss start to trickle out, then a heavy burst of it, she looked down quickly. In very, very little time the glass was full. It was incredibly hard to make it stop but some how she managed right before it would have over flowed. "Wow, I'm impressed with your control." She cried out, god that was a painful feeling to stop in the middle of something like this, especially with how full her bladder was, but she had done it, even though now she was desperately pressing her hand to her pussy again to make sure no more came out.   
"I hate you." She sobbed. She felt so humiliated and she was sure it was showing on her face. House grabbed the glass she had just used and held it up.   
"Drink it." He told her and held it to her lips.   
"NO!" she screamed at him and felt a very mild orgasm rock her body. What the fuck was wrong with her? She had never guessed that actual humiliation would turn her on this much, she had thought that part of her only existed in a very safe fantasy world. "For one, that's gross, and for two, it doesn't make sense to put the liquid back in me that just came out of me!"   
"Does any of this make sense? Drink it or I'll hurt you until you do piss yourself and then hurt you more for disobeying me. I would think the choice here is pretty obvious. Also, if you cum again without permission you are going to regret it." He held the glass closer to her lips. She started to cry a bit harder but told herself this was just going to be easier because it would avoid her getting hurt, at least for the moment and she didn't know if she was ready to go through what Christina was yet, as much as she wanted to. Her shaky hand took the glass. There was too much in there to just down it like a shot of liquor she actually had to drink it. She did as quick as she could and then violently threw the glass against the wall where it shattered behind his head.   
"I did it okay?" She breathed and then gagged a bit.   
"Good. Now, suck my cock while I watch Wilson finish up with her and if you make the orgasm very nice, I'll take you outside after that, okay?" He told her and patted her on the head like she was an actual animal at that point. Though getting that tiny bit out of her had helped and the urge to go had stopped for the moment she knew the best idea was not to contest what he had just requested and do it. She quickly opened his pants and got his cock out, swallowing it down expertly. She knew how to do this in real life anyway it shouldn't be any different in House's fucked up world. He groaned loudly and put his hand on the back of her head as he focused his attention back to the magical flat screen TV. 

Christina was bucking rather violently at the pain, twisting as well. The entire upper half of her body felt like it was on fire, and some how Wilson had been fucking her face for at least ten minutes without her passing out even though she was very sure she wasn't getting enough air not to. Though, in this world if she couldn't die then she probably didn't need air to function, which was what was allowing Wilson to do this for so long without actually causing her any damage. The needles were so hot now they were creating an eerie red aura around her. Sweat beaded and dripped from her face and body at an almost constant rate. Wilson was moaning loudly and demonically and she had already orgasmed twice. This was sensory overload, one of the best and worst things that had ever happened to her, hands down.   
There was a loud roar as he came, he had pulled back so just the tip of him was in her mouth, just to make sure she could taste all his cum as it was pumped into her, and there was a lot of it. An inhuman amount. Basically by the time she got done swallowing it, and she had no choice due to the fact that if she didn't she would have choked, her stomach was full. Wilson sat back on her abdomen, once again, putting his full weight on it. He was trying to catch his breath, using her as no more than a cushion to rest on.   
"That was good." He breathed.   
"Get them out....please....make the burning stop...please make the burning stop...." Christina begged, her voice was cracked, she barely had any tone above a whisper. The thing she wanted most right now, the only thing, was to get the heat to stop. "I'll do anything you want....just make the heat....stop..." She pleaded. Wilson laughed and stood up, his feet on either side of her. He aimed his cock down at her chest and started to piss. There was an audible hissing sound as the needles almost immediately cooled. Christina might have been upset about this under normal circumstances but he had made it stop so she really couldn't complain, and it had been bad enough that she wouldn't have cared what vile liquid was poured on her as long as it quelled the heat of the needles. By the time he had finished emptying his bladder on her, she had completely relaxed.   
"Th-thank you." she whispered. He hopped down from the table with great ease and stood by her head. He stroked her hair back, it was now soaked in his piss. He looked down into her eyes, he knew she was grateful with what he had done, and he had kind of found a loophole to help give her relief. Lucky for him House was way too preoccupied with getting oral from Cuddy to be paying attention to the thoughts of the two other expendable people he had under his control. Though the two of them would come to realize that this was the case soon enough, if they could distract him with Cuddy they'd be able to comfort each other. That would kind of end up being her downfall. 

House roared out and came, as Wilson had started to piss on Christina. He was holding Cuddy's head down on him completely. She was choking, struggling, gagging and really actually trying to beat at what used to be his bad thigh to get away. However now he didn't have any pain there, or weakness, and so her movements would have been helpful had this been the real world but it wasn't. He let go of her when he was done and gave her a small squirt of piss on her face just to see the look of disgust in her eyes.   
"Well, a promise is a promise." He sighed. He loved how intense that orgasm had been and how quickly he had been able to recover from it. Cuddy was sobbing at that point and when he unhooked the leash from the wall and attached it to the cuff around his wrist again he yanked it, forcing her to stand up. She immediately bent over and tried to regain control of her bladder, which once again she some how managed but he wasn't sure how.   
He led her through the house he had designed rather quickly, hoping that she would have to move fast and lose the weird position she was walking in so she'd lose control but she didn't. As soon as they were outside and about a foot away from the door she started to piss. She didn't squat down or even try to make it less messy it was like she saw they were where he had said it was okay and just went in he bent over position she had kind of stopped in. Of course this caused her legs to get soaked with it.   
"You stupid bitch, you didn't even try to make it dignified." He laughed at her. She looked up at him, she was still going, God the release felt amazing, she felt the hot liquid on her thighs and trailing down her legs. She opened her mouth to respond to him but all that came out was a weird moan as she orgasmed. All of this was so very wrong, she really was starting to behave and feel like an animal. It was really all she ever wanted, for a man to strip everything away from her, and have completely power over her like he was exhibiting in that very moment. "Did you just..." he watched as the last few spurts of piss came out kind of erratically. He smiled.   
"Yes...yes I orgasmed from this, but I still fucking hate you....for what...you are doing to me." She told him. He didn't care, he was already hard again. When she was done, he slammed her up against the brick wall of the house. His cock was out in seconds and he was thrusting into her like crazy. She screamed out in pleasure and humiliation and started to try to kick her legs and push at him, not sure how much she wanted this and how much she didn't. Her reaction was awesome, she was having such an inner struggle. He wanted to keep her in this mindset for quite a bit, wear down her resolve and eventually break her.   
"God you fucking love this you little bitch...you fucking love it." He breathed as he thrust into her at a rather supernatural pace. He used his new powers to make her cunt tighter around him so this would be more painful for her and cause him more pleasure. She screamed when she felt that happen.   
"STOP! LET ME GO!" she yelled.   
"Almost done you little whore. That show you just gave me was magnificent. I need A LOT more like that." He breathed and moved his head down, he bit into her right tit hard enough to make it bleed, this caused her to scream again and then orgasm, her pussy like a vice around him and he could feel that she was bleeding, that he had ripped her in some way. Her hot blood was now oozing over his dick and it caused him to cum again with a demonic roar that seemed to shake the entire world he had created for them. He rested against her when he was done, full force like Wilson had done to Christina. She squirmed weakly, trying to push him off of her. It was to no avail.   
When he had finally caught his breath he took a step back, causing her to fall to the dirty ground below. Because her legs were still wet they got coated in dirty. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a clean pair of of panties. "Put them on." He said as he held them out to her.   
"But...but I'm dirty." She whispered.   
"Yeah, I know, I want you to walk around being dirty and with my cum and your blood and piss pressed against you for the next twenty-four hours as a reminder to what you are. A dirty little fuck toy who only exists for my pleasure." He told her. She started to cry but did as she was told, knowing that it would only mean less trouble for her in the long run. He yanked up on the leash and she got to her feet rather shakily, she felt quite a bit of cum drip out of her and into the panties at that point. She didn't want to like this and she was so utterly confused at why her fantasies translated so well into this odd sort of twisted reality, but at very least maybe this wasn't going to be the hell she actually thought it might be.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddy and Christina are morphed more into dog like creatures in order to cement in their mind that they are animals now, only play things for House and Wilson. More humiliation and torture is doled out.

Cuddy was brought back into the house, still completely dirty. She felt completely ashamed, sick to her stomach, and still very aroused. She wondered if it was true, that he couldn't control her arousal. It seemed like it could be a lie but she also knew what her fantasies were. House made some dog dishes filled with food appear out of nowhere and he set them both down. One of them had her name on it, the other had Christina's. Another empty dish appeared and he took out his cock and pissed in it, then set it down next to her dish. The food looked exactly like dog food and completely disgusting, the piss she was now supposed to wash it down with apparently looked equally unappetizing.   
"Chow down bitch." He told her and shoved her to her hands and knees by the food. He took the leash off from around his wrist and attached it to the wall by the dishes making sure only to give her a short lead so she couldn't get to her feet. "Also you'd look better like this." He said and then dogs ears and a tail appeared on her. She couldn't see the ears but she could feel them, the tail as well because it had formed through a new hole in the back of her panties and was wagging slightly and moving her skirt. She brought her hands to her head and felt her ears.   
"Why?" she asked him.   
"Cause it's hot and degrading and you are my bitch now. You should look like it. Eat the food, I have to go collect Wilson and his new fuck toy." He smiled. She didn't want to eat that nasty looking food, not at all. But then the uncontrollable urge over took her and she was eating it. "You can try to resist all you want, but if I want something to happen it's going to." He laughed. He had made sure there was a strong laxative in that food. She whined and tears slid down her face but she did eat it. 

House found Christina and Wilson in the dungeon where he had left them. Wilson was taking the needles out of Christina's chest and she was half passed out, except for when one of the needles was removed. Because they had gotten so hot the skin was kind of burned around them so he had to pull her skin away every time he took one out, causing her to let out a short screech each time. House had been too distracted with Cuddy to even know that her and Wilson and kissed and made up over this incident and talked a lot of things through, even formed a plan on how to get around what House was doing.   
"She looks so damn hot like that." House said as he came closer.   
"I know. Finally she's not yammering on about shit I don't care about constantly." He agreed. He plucked out the last few needles. Her tits were bleeding a bit as the wounds had been opened again. House grabbed her breasts and squeezed them hard. She screamed out in horrible pain but it was instantly gone after about two seconds. She blinked a few times. He had completely healed her, no blood or burn marks.   
"Scars can make pretty bitches start to look ugly quite quickly. I didn't do it for you I did it for us." House told her. Another magical collar appeared and he put it around her neck and handed the leash to Wilson. "There, she's yours now, at least for the time being, the leash will work the same as Cuddy's does. It'll take some getting use to, controlling with her mind how far you want it to stretch but you'll figure it out."   
"Nice." Wilson said. At least now he'd have an excuse not to be without her because he really didn't want to be. She was a great source of comfort to him now, and he to her. They had this understanding between them, quite possibly love. Christina wasn't afraid of him any more. Wilson released her from the restraints and pulled her up by the leash. They had already figured out his powers weren't going to be strong enough to even fight House, because House wasn't stupid enough to give him ones of that strength so they had just decided to find another way to fight him together.   
"Come on, I have dinner waiting." House said and then started to head out of the room.   
"Uh can she have clothes or something?" Wilson asked.   
"I guess, if you want, I don't care. Dress your toy up however. You can do it all with your mind, even get her clean or make her have to piss. Whatever you want, she's under your complete control. All I require is you don't do anything with your powers to help her or hurt me. It's not that hard." House told him. Wilson turned and looked at her. He looked back. Suddenly she was clean and dressed in a professional looking but slutty business suit. Her long hair was pulled back into a braid and her make up was flawless.   
"I could have a lot of fun with this." He smiled. She tried not to smile back at him as she got off the table. She was weak from all he had put her through and the heels he had put her in didn't help. They were stripper heels. "Come on." He tugged on the leash. She started to follow him slowly.   
"I have to pee again, going from laying down to standing up made me realize that." She said softly.   
"I...well lets find out what House's rules for Cuddy are since you are on her level now we need to figure out what's okay for you. I don't want to break his rules as it's really hot to have you controlled like this." He smiled.   
"Yeah I know and I do like it. Just don't tell him that." She whispered. 

House was back in the kitchen in time to see Cuddy start to lap up the bowl of his piss like it was the best drink she ever had even though she was crying the whole time she was doing it. On the table appeared an amazing spread of his and Wilson's favorite food. He really was too distracted to notice anything Wilson and Christina were saying, though there was a fail safe so that he'd know if Wilson was doing something he shouldn't with the powers. He could care less about their verbal interactions at that point, he just wasn't going to tell them that yet. If they wanted to love each other, fine. He was more focused on Cuddy and he'd use Christina however he saw fit anyway, Wilson as well. They could talk about romance all they fucking wanted.   
"House she has to pee." Wilson said when the two of them entered the kitchen.   
"Take her outside." House said, "If she's a fuck animal here she'll obey the same rules as that bitch." House said and motioned to Cuddy who was now licking the last drops out of the bowl of piss. The moment the hold on her brain telling her to do that stopped, she pushed the bowl away from her.   
"Outside?" Christina asked.   
"Or I could refuse to let you go at all and punish you for pissing yourself. It would be hot to watch in that suit he put you in." House told her. She felt a shudder run through her, why was he turning her on now? She did like a dominant male and as much as she always clashed with him in life she thought an angry fuck or torture session from him would be hot as hell. She'd probably get her wish soon enough.   
"Outside it is then, I guess." She agreed softly. Like Cuddy she had figured out that when it was just something humiliating and not painful it was probably far easier and more practical to agree than to refuse, it would just make things worse on her. Wilson started to lead her towards the double doors that were in the kitchen. They were large, glass ones that led out to a very scenic view.   
"Don't take her too far, I want to watch her." House laughed, "When she's done her food is over there and you can join me at the table. Also the powers apply to you too, you don't have to stay in that tuxedo if you don't want." He smiled. Cuddy was still on her knees sobbing. As Wilson passed her he saw her ears and tail more closely. He felt his cock twitch, that was fucking hot. Not used to his powers yet he thought of Christina having them as well and they appeared on her, they were almost identical to the ones Cuddy had.   
"HEY!" She yelled.   
"Oh come on it's not THAT bad considering what I could be doing to you." Wilson told her. He had a point, this really was far less humiliating than being pissed on to put out glowing hot needles in her tits. He took her outside. 

"Look, you got a little doggy friend to play with now. I'm betting she'll be pretty alpha though." House told Cuddy and started to eat, making a big deal about how good his burger tasted while she had only been allowed to eat dog food. She felt her stomach rumble oddly. He had put something in the food, hadn't he?   
"Master, please stop doing this to me. I don't like it." She begged him softly. The amount of arousal she was feeling begged to differ though. She turned to watch Wilson out there with Christina. They were talking to each other but nothing could be heard. Christina unfastened her pants and squatted down before she started to piss. Cuddy kind of wished she had the foresight to do that but it had been so bad that the moment she knew she wouldn't get in trouble for it her body had just released. It was interesting watching this, though, because of the fact that it was making her recall what had happened just moments before and it was getting her more aroused. She was feeding off of Christina's humiliation.   
"You like watching her almost as much as you like it happening to you, don't you?" House asked, "You picture yourself in her place, you fucking love it. Your words say you don't, but I can feel your body now, I can smell your arousal, you do like it. Until you stop denying it I'm just going to get worse."   
"It's not....it's physical stimulation and that's all. I can't help it." Cuddy lied, and pretty badly at that.   
"Watching another woman being forced to piss outside like an animal is physical stimulation now?" House asked her. Cuddy growled under her breath. She really had no comebacks for him but she wasn't ready to stop denying that she liked this. "Come here and suck my cock while I eat." Her stomach rumbled loudly again and she started to crawl to him. The magic leash allowing her to get to him but no further. She was amazed she had done that under her own will power and not because he had put that weird possession spell on her. She got his cock out of his pants and started to suck on it gently. Wilson led Christina back inside, her cheeks were flushed crimson with embarrassment. He attached the leash to the wall by Cuddy's and then came to sit by House.   
"Going to have to punish her later. She came from that, the dirty bitch." Wilson laughed, "Holy fuck this food looks and smells amazing."   
"I know." He said and then groaned loudly as he felt Cuddy take him deeper into her mouth. She was really good at this, he wasn't controlling her in any way he wanted to see how good she'd be on her own. "Maybe we can punish them together. Humiliate and hurt them together. Make them hurt each other." House smiled.   
"I like that idea. Girl on girl action is always fun." Wilson started to eat. "Eat your food bitch."   
"I don't think this actually qualifies as food that humans can eat." Christina said softly.   
"Good thing you are a bitch then." Wilson snapped and then merely thought about her eating it and she was forced to start. She was making displeased noises the whole time but she was doing it. "Good doggy." Cuddy's stomach cramped and she winced, almost biting down on House.   
"Watch the teeth you bitch." House yelled and slapped her on the back of the head. He was wondering how long she'd wait before she told him she had to shit. He figured she'd actually let herself have an accident before lowering herself to the level of having to ask him to go. When she asked he was pretty sure he'd take her outside to do it but he wasn't certain on that yet. He just wanted to see how stubborn she'd be for the time being.   
"You have any thing in mind for how you want to hurt them?" Wilson asked as he ate.   
"I have these torture dildos. They have spikes on them that retract. I think we should use them. I have a good idea on how to use it on Cuddy here." House laughed and then grabbed her head and jammed her all the way down onto his cock to start choking her. He wasn't going to tell her that she didn't have to breathe in this world to survive, as long as she kept thinking that it would keep her struggling, which was what he wanted. He heard her try to scream as she started to struggle against him like a trapped animal.   
"Fuck she's hot when she does that." Wilson whispered.   
"You wanna use her next?" House asked. This got Cuddy struggling even harder, she didn't want to be 'used' by anyone, she wasn't a toy to be passed around. What was worse, though, was his comment made her very wet. "She just got really aroused when I said that." House laughed.   
"How do you know?" Wilson asked.   
"I can smell her arousal. You can smell Christina's now too. You probably didn't notice it yet, it takes some time to isolate the scents." House told him. Christina had finished eating and like Cuddy, as soon as the food was gone and the bowl licked clean, she shoved it away from her. Her stomach tried to protest what she had just put in it but unlike Cuddy, hers didn't have a laxative in it, she just thought it was that gross.   
"Come here pet." Wilson told her. She whined softly and crawled over to him. After she was kneeling by his legs he pulled her head down to his lap and started to rub his bulge over her face while he ate, he was going to save the rest of it for Cuddy. "What else can I do?"   
"Well, the only thing you cannot control about her is if she gets aroused, she has to do that on her own. You can control your own arousal though, get hard as much as you want, you can produce as much cum or piss or shit as you want too. You can very easily control your orgasms, how big your cock is, what kind of pain your body can create. You can control her as well, modify her body, give her animal traits, make her more or less sensitive, heat her up or cool her down. Fill her bladder. Make her do things she doesn't want to do but make it look like completely natural movements..."   
"Wait, so if I want her to dance like a stripper she'll do it?" He asked. Christina tried to cry out in protest to that but her mouth was filled with the fabric covering his bulge.   
"Do you think she even can?" House laughed, "Now I kind of want to see that because she clearly thinks it's degrading if she cried out like that." House smiled, "A good striptease is always a nice....warm up." He grunted as he came, only because Cuddy had started to go bat shit insane under the table and the scent of her arousal had become so overpowering that as much as he wanted to keep choking her and letting her suffer for as long as he could, it just became impossible. A small platform and stripper pole appeared within eyesight of the table.   
"Go dance for us bitch." Wilson said and let go of her head. She sniffled a bit and crawled out from under the table. Cuddy pulled away from House as soon as she was released and started to cough, gag, and sob all at the same time. Before she could say anything, Wilson had grabbed her by the hair and gotten her down onto his cock, cutting off her air once again. "Fuck that feels awesome."   
"I know right? Probably more because she used to be our boss, not that I'm at all saying her oral skills are bad." House laughed. By the time Christina reached the little stage House had created she was in a very short and slutty, skin tight black Lycra dress. From out of nowhere the song "Cherry Pie" started to play and the lights dimmed and the atmosphere became far more like a strip club.   
"I hate both of you right now." She said and then was compelled to start dancing like the biggest whore and best stripper in the world. She still had the dog ears and tail which made it even better. House grabbed a beer from the table and opened it. Cuddy felt her stomach cramp again. The struggling, panic, and lack of air was causing things to happen more rapidly, if Wilson didn't cum soon she would shit herself and she hadn't even been given the chance to ask to be taken outside, which she was seriously considering at that point.   
"Man your bitch is really fucking good at this." House smiled at him. Wilson grunted as he came, and let go of Cuddy's head, he still hadn't gotten too much control over the orgasm thing yet. She coughed and gagged as she moved back from him and sat on the ground. She started to sob heavily and without realizing it a hand had gone to her pussy and she was rubbing it through the fabric of her panties. She could feel how soaked it was, with her blood, piss, and arousal as well as the cum that had fallen out of her from being fucked by House.   
"God I know. Even more, she really hates it. Look at her face." Wilson laughed. He started to drink his beer as Christina flipped upside down and held herself on the pole with her legs tightly. In one very fluid and seductive motion she pulled the dress off over her head and let it fall. Now she was only in her thong.   
"I am still loving those rockin tits of hers. And I know my bitch isn't under the table trying to masturbate again." House snapped not even having to look in her direction to know she was doing it, "Make yourself cum if you want, just realize if you do, you will be severely punished. I own your body now. It doesn't get pleasure unless I say so and if you go against that rule there are consequences." Cuddy sobbed louder, but the arousal was to a point where it was hurting her and she just couldn't stop. She cried out as she came, having to lay back completely on the tile floor to endure it. Fuck. That had been one of the best orgasms of her life. The song ended but was immediately followed by "Anyway you want it" by Journey. Wilson motioned to Christina and she headed over to him quickly, only because she was compelled to by his hand movements. She was still on that magic, invisible leash but she guessed it gave her a lot of freedom if Wilson wanted it to.   
"Lap dance, I want a lap dance while he punishes his slut puppy." Wilson told her. When she hesitated he slapped her tits, "I'm not going to compel you to do it, I want you to actually do it, or I'm going to hurt you until you comply. You already saw how twisted I can get and that's only the beginning. You really want to protest right now?" He asked and slapped her across the tits again. She squealed and started to dance slowly. She was good, he had a feeling with a body like hers she would be and that's why he wanted her to do it herself. Though her movements were rather shy and inhibited at the moment, it made watching this all the better, because she really hated it.   
House stood up and started to walk to the stage. It expanded for him, and he dragged Cuddy by the leash behind him. Barely giving her a chance to recover. He picked her up and threw her down onto the stage. A rather normal, but still very large dildo appeared in his hand. Wilson knew it was the one with the spikes he had been talking about but since they were retractable they couldn't be seen yet. Cuddy whined loudly and curled up as another cramp hit her. She was too breathless to ask to go outside at that point, though.   
"Up!" House yelled and yanked on her leash, bringing her to her knees very reluctantly. She only did it because she wanted the choking sensation to end. He got down and ripped her panties off. By slapping her inner thighs to spread her legs further he got them to open and he jammed the dildo in before releasing the spikes. She screamed when that happened, an amazing reaction, and he pulled her to her feet.   
"Take it out! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" She screamed at him and tried to yank on it, only to cause herself more pain. It was like the spikes were completely embedded into her. She whined loudly but as hard as she was trying she couldn't find any sort of release mechanism on the thing.   
"I told you that you had to be punished, didn't I? You can't just orgasm whenever the fuck you want." He smiled.   
"Please...oh God....please...I have to shit and this isn't helping. Take me outside....please Master...." She begged. She was so scared of having an accident because that would have to be worse on his list than getting piss anywhere but he didn't look like he was going to listen to her.   
"Maybe you shouldn't have made yourself cum first." He told her, "That is going to stay in you for 5 minutes, starting after I get you into position. You will hold that position on your own for 5 full minutes no matter how badly it hurts, and then I will take you outside to shit."   
"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" She screamed at him and he slapped her rather hard across the face.   
"Deal with it." He told her and then got her so she was squatting down, in a rather lewd position. She was facing Wilson and Christina, and was fully exposed. She screamed, this put way too much pressure on her insides and it was blindingly bad pain. He also really wasn't helping her at all to hold that position but she knew she had to. He smiled and then walked back to his chair and sat on it before picking up his beer. Like before, a clock appeared by his head and was counting down the time for her to watch it.   
"I don't think she's going to make it." Wilson breathed and then he stopped Christina from dancing. He turned her around so she was facing Cuddy and pulled her thong off. He then sat her down on his once again hard cock, causing her to moan loudly. "Use your cunt to milk my cock while I watch this." Wilson demanded, yanking on her braid violently to get her to comply. She screamed out and started to move up and down on him slowly. She was dripping wet with all of this, her own humiliation and what Cuddy was having to go through. It was all so very hot.   
"I don't think she'll make it either." House laughed. He took another drink of his beer. Cuddy was nearly constantly screaming with the pain of this. Her hands clawed at her thighs as she tried to keep balance. All she wanted to do was pass out, but she was pretty sure he was controlling that and stopping it from happening.   
The seconds ticked by, she was getting closer and closer to losing control of her bowels and at the two minute mark she started to piss, because there was just too much pressure on everything inside of her and it was either do that or shit. She started to sob when that happened. This triggered Wilson's orgasm, as well as Christina's and they both screamed out. Christina collapsed back against him and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.   
"God she's such a dirty, pathetic cunt." Christina said without realizing it. This caused House to look at her, this was the first time Christina had said anything like that and it was really hot. He knew what her fantasies were and he knew she would find this arousing however he didn't think she'd admit to it so quickly. He was happy that she had. Whatever Wilson was doing to her was turning on her more primal and sadistic side, he was going to have to give the guy more leeway in all this. He turned his head back.   
"You liked seeing that?" he asked. Cuddy screamed again as she almost lost her shit, literally, and regained control right after. She only had a minute to go. If she could escape with just pissing on the stage it'd be okay.   
"Fuck yeah I liked seeing that. I mean someone had to take her down a peg, right?" She asked. She had decided that it was far too late or stupid to try to hide how she felt about Cuddy's treatment from both of them. One, because she already knew House could read her mind and if she owned it he couldn't use it against her, and two, because she knew Wilson would find it very hot that she was just as bad as the two of them.   
"God you are so amazing." He breathed and then bit into her shoulder roughly. She squeaked out and started to wiggle against him.   
It got down to thirty seconds, she was so close, so very close but at the 15 second mark it happened. Quite a bit of shit came out of her before she was able to stop it. She heard it fall too the stage and she started to sob. She still had to go but she had gotten it under control for the moment. A bit more piss came out but then her bladder was empty. House had taken his cock out at the point and was stroking it.   
"You failed. Might as well finish what you started because I know there is more in you." House told her.   
"Let me...take it out...and I'll do...whatever you want..." Cuddy tried to bargain, hoping that he would take that torture toy out of her. She really was ready to do almost anything he asked to stop this pain. He smiled at her and and in an instant the thing was out of her and she felt immense relief. He came back over to her, with the panties she had been wearing before, still dirty and some how unripped. He stood her up and pulled them on her. Once they were on he slapped her pussy hard, after making sure his hand was heated up to a point where it'd feel like her skin was melting off she screamed, orgasmed, fell into him and started to shit herself, losing all control of it at that point in time because of the orgasm but she just let it happen. She squirmed against him as it came out of her, feeling his hard cock rubbing against her exposed stomach, knowing he was getting off on this as well and that gave her some incredibly sick pleasure.   
"You done yet?" he asked after she had stopped moving from her orgasm and was just resting against him, breathing rather heavily.   
"Not yet..." She whimpered and pressed her face into him. She grunted softly and her body twitched a bit. House came as he watched her body tighten and heard her embarrassed grunt and sob combination. He didn't mind, he had wanted to get his cum on her and now it was.   
"Fuck..." he breathed. He turned his head to look over at Christina and Wilson, they were fucking again, a really rough and intense fuck, like two animals in heat. He smiled. He was pretty sure Cuddy had just become the ultimate toy in this situation. There was still a hierarchy. Christina was a bit above her, then Wilson, then him at the top but he liked this. If they could all just agree to make Cuddy the one who got it the worst he could give the two of them much more freedom. He only started out the way he had to use it as a bargaining chip but he may not need that any longer if they were all on the same page.   
House wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "You were such a good little slut puppy, shitting yourself like that for Master. Now you know what you have to do right?" He asked, looking down at her. She looked up at him pathetically and he threw her down onto the stage.   
"Clean it up." He told her. She started to sob but before he could compel her to do anything she was eating her own shit off the ground. He groaned loudly, maybe something had snapped inside of her, or maybe she was just so defeated at that point she knew it was better not to argue. He didn't care which. He watched her body shudder with orgasm after orgasm as she ate her vile meal. As much as she wanted to deny she liked it, the physical results were impossible to hide. He no longer felt those pangs of guilt he had when starting this twisted journey. Maybe things would end up working out after all.


End file.
